In a World of Superheroes
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: As the first anniversary of her father's death approaches, Mindy vows to become the greatest superhero the world has ever known to prevent anything like Big Daddy's death from happening again. However, when she faces off against a hero who far out-classes her in combat skill, Mindy must not only battle him, but also her inner demons and doubt. The prodigy versus the best.


**In a World of Superheroes**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Millar, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all original rights and characters for In a World of Superheroes belong to me and are owned by me.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

 _Tuesday 10th November 2009_

New York…the city that never sleeps! The place where although the lights illuminate the city endlessly, there are many dark secrets that rot at its core. Even with the sudden explosion of colourful superheroes, both figuratively and literally, roaming the streets. Some of them merely brightened up the moods of kids walking along with their parents, begging for photos to be taken with them like they were Mickey Mouse or Bugs Bunny…while other heroes have names that could never be repeated in front of children.

Although, there is one child in this city that wouldn't have to worry about that!

That child is one of the few that didn't feel much joy when thinking about people in tights walking around trying to do good, cause she knows the truth. In a day or two, most of them would be found gutted in the streets. This child has seen it all before, if you're not good enough to make it as a true superhero, you've got no chance. You have to be the best. Otherwise, you won't make it in this city.

''Help!'' A woman's scream diverted the child's attention to the alleyway below. The sight of a woman being thrown about and treated like trash by three wannabe thugs set this child's heart ablaze with rage. From her utility belt, she pulled out a butterfly knife and rapidly made her way down from the roof of the building, using the ladder and sneaking into the alley behind the thugs.

''Hey, assholes!'' The child called out to them.

The three tugs turned and couldn't hide their amusement at seeing a little girl, maybe not even in her teens yet, wearing an anime-school-uniform-styled superhero costume mixed with purple and black.

''Kid…'' One of the thugs shouted back at her. ''Unless you want to get cut, walk the other way!'' They all turned their backs, away from her and continued with tormenting the poor woman.

Big mistake!

The girl threw her knife at them, and it jammed itself right into the back of the thug that shouted at her.

He screamed in agony as he tried to reach behind and pull the knife out. ''Ah! Get it out! Get it out!''

The other two didn't bother to help, and instead, each pulled out a pocketknife and advanced on the girl.

''You're dead!'' The first one yelled as he slashed at the girl's head, but she easily ducked underneath his attack.

 _ **BAM!**_ She kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine. He winced in pain and flopped to the ground like a fish, whimpering and cursing.

The second thug went for quick jabs. The superhero backed away to evade his strikes until her back hit a brick wall. The thug smiled in glee, believing he had her trapped. He lunged forward with his knife. He was caught by surprise as the girl grabbed his arm, locking him in tight, and kicked herself off the wall to complete a perfect roundhouse kick to the thug's face. He crashed against the wall, and before he could even drop to the ground, the girl pulled out a handgun.

 _ **BANG!**_

She couldn't miss.

To her, this was too easy. There was no fun or challenge anymore.

Without any need for keeping her guard up, she walked past the thug still clutching his privates and rolling on the ground.

 _ **BANG!**_

His life was gone in that instant.

The gunshots that blasted down the alley forced the last thug with the knife still embedded in his back to turn and watch helplessly as the girl advanced and aim her gun at him. ''No, please! Don't! I'll do anything…'' He pleaded.

 _ **BANG!**_

Those pleas fell on deaf ears.

The woman who was being harassed looked up at her saviour. Shocked to see it was a girl not even half the thug's size, she kept her eyes locked on this costumed individual while being cautious of the gun still in her hand. ''Thank you.''

The girl simply nodded. Even with the mask on, it was clear that her expression never changed. ''Be more careful next time. If you can't see the end of an alley, don't walk down it!'' She said before turning to leave.

''Wait…'' The woman called out. ''Don't you have a name? Like a superhero name?''

The girl stopped in her tracks. Her body tensed and became motionless. She sighed before giving her answer. ''It's Hit-Girl! But, I'm not using that name again until I know I'm ready…until I'm the best!'' She finished and jumped up to the ladder leading back to the roof.

She didn't want to repeat any heroics, let alone say her name during this particular week. But if she felt that way, why would she bother putting on the mask and patrol?

She needed to get through this week!

She needed to do better!

All that went through Hit Girl's mind was she needed a challenge sooner rather than later to prove herself. Something to prove she was stronger now than she was a year ago…when her father was burnt to death.

* * *

Mindy Macready's transformation from gang-massacring superhero to normal everyday schoolgirl had been tough, as expected.

On the first day of school, she got in trouble for beating up two boys…with one having his hand broken. Luckily, they both started it by trying to take her lunch money and the fact they were older helped her case. Whenever she would try sports, she would get in more trouble for injuring someone else for not controlling her strength, or she would show off unintentionally to the point of her having to quit in order to throw off some suspicion.

But as the months went by, things improved. She hadn't got into as many fights, and if she did, the injuries weren't that bad. Her grades were mildly improving, and she was trying to make some new friends. As much as she wanted to live a normal life, this just felt wrong, it was too slow and numbing for her. So she did the only thing she could think of and carried on with her duties as Hit Girl in secret.

Of course, it didn't take long for her guardian Marcus to find out. Being a cop, after all, he dealt with people trying to hide something all the time. No matter how much he tried to convince Mindy to give up this game and be a normal kid, deep down he knew she could never be, not when there was one more thing she needed to finish…Red Mist.

Mindy had always agreed with her father, believing it was the D'Amico's that took their lives and her childhood. Although she could never get it back, she needed to take out Red Mist before she could lose all of it. This week…the anniversary of her father's death was a perfect time. A time that constantly made her question her own skills, if she was better could she have saved him? She wouldn't have even been able to avenge him if it wasn't for Dave and his magic jet pack. Nightmares filled her sleep with reminders of her own weakness.

She needed to get better, she needed to be the best, unlike all the other douches that think they can put on masks and instantly become heroes.

Mindy sat at one of the lunch table surrounded by her _friends_. Only four of them she could remember the names of, and only two didn't drive her completely up-the-wall. So she sat bored out of her skin playing with her food and listening to the others talk, drifting in and out of what they were saying.

''You know what I heard?'' One of the girls asked. ''Apparently, May had her first period the other day!''

''No way?'' Another girl questioned in shock.

''Totally! She called me and was freaking out because there was apparently blood everywhere!''

Another girl gulped at the thought. ''Oh my God, did it hurt?''

''Obviously, if there was a load of blood.'' One girl spoke up.

The one who initiated the conversation waved her hand dismissively. ''Who cares? It's all part of the package. It's the sign of womanhood.''

Mindy scoffed at the remark, a little too loudly as the other girls heard her. ''Something you want to say, Mindy?'' The lead girl asked.

''Bleeding from between your legs every month? That's what you call a sign of womanhood?''

''And what's your sign of womanhood? Knocking every boy's teeth out?''

''At least I'm not the one that's bleeding!'' Mindy replied calmly.

''What's biting your ass today?''

With a huff, Mindy stood up and began to walk away. ''I'm just not in the mood today.''

She couldn't deal with any arguments, not during this week, no matter how much she wanted to argue. _How is bleeding from your vagina called a sign of womanhood?_ She thought. Sure, it's an important part of growing up, but really it was just a way of showing parents their little girl hasn't been knocked up yet. If getting covered in blood were the sign, Mindy would be a fully blossomed woman years ago.

This was all a new experience for her. Her father had tried to teach her as best as he could, but obviously, he wasn't going to know everything on the subject of woman's bodily functions.

Taking a break near the water fountain, it wasn't hard for her to hear the heavy steps of her friend and crime-fighting partner sneaking up on her. ''Hey Bigfoot, you sneak into Katie's room like that?'' She teased.

''I do not sneak…'' Dave Lizewski mumbled, hoping he wasn't blushing as much as he thought. ''It's not sneaking when she allows me into her room.''

''Whatever!'' Mindy muttered before whipping her face. ''Look, I know why you're here.''

''You do?''

''You know what week it is…more specifically, what day it is tomorrow. So please don't go on and change the subject to make me feel better, I don't mind talking about this stuff with you or Marcus.''

''I don't want to talk about it if you're not comfortable…''

''Comfortable? It's the hardest fucking thing to talk about. But it's painful keeping it bottled in.''

''Mindy, we talked about the language in public…'' Dave scolded when he noticed faces turning to them after hearing Mindy's words.

Most of them were used to it anyway. After the incident where Mindy dropped the _C-word_ at a bully before head-locking him to the ground, nothing surprised the other students.

''You're changing the subject already!'' Mindy grumbled.

Dave sighed in frustration. ''Marcus says you've been going out again.''

''And? You got out as well!''

''Exactly, we're on our own. Why have you been doing everything solo lately?''

''Just need to convince myself!''

''Convince yourself of what?'' He asked.

''That I'm better than I was a year ago when I lost my daddy and when I almost died if you hadn't been there to help.''

He lowered his head knowing he would probably get a can of whoop ass for mentioning it, but better that than letting Mindy beat herself. ''But, if it weren't for me, your dad would still be alive.''

She turned and looked at Dave with sympathetic eyes. ''Don't know that, do we? D'Amico would have sent Red Mist after us anyway. We would have fallen for it like the gullible idiots we were, and it would have been him and me in those chairs. Who would have saved us and taken down D'Amico then?''

It was a mixture of frustration and embarrassment Dave felt whenever Mindy won a conversation between the two of them. ''You can't keep doing this to yourself…''

''Doing what?'' She snapped. ''Making myself the best there is?''

''Punishing yourself over something you had no control over!''

''I want to take control! I need to prepare myself and get better every day. What would I do if it were you or Marcus next in that chair? I need to be strong!''

''You are strong, Mindy!''

''In your eyes maybe, but you're the one that takes the beating. I need to dish it out. I need to be at least twice the hero I am now. Until that happens, I won't stop until I know.''

''How will you know when you're the best, though?''

''When I have Red Mist's head shish-kebabed on a sword and the nightmares of my daddy stop!''

* * *

 _Wednesday 11th November 2009_

Mindy had no disrespect for Dave whatsoever. In fact, from the first time she heard of him, she'd never hated him. She had an awful lot of respect for the guy. He wasn't the best fighter…or even a good fighter at that, but he was determined and enthusiastic about being a superhero, even with balancing that life with his personal one. But Mindy didn't want that yet, she needed to know she was good enough first before she could take a rest.

She felt alone, however, she had to bare it. She needed to be alone until she was ready. How can she prove herself as an independent and better person if she's got Dave always looking out for her? She didn't hate Dave for it, she was grateful to have Dave look out for her when she needed some help, but the best shouldn't need help.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when she watched a black limo pull up on the other side of the road. She hid behind a parked car and observed. Out of the limo, a large man exited and walked into the alley followed by at least four bodyguards. Something was going down tonight. This could be Mindy's chance. Tonight was the night to show herself she was capable. This was that night…exactly one year on from her father's death.

Ducking and weaving her way around the alley, she followed until she came right at the end of it where the large man and his bodyguards stood. Beyond them was someone dressed bizarrely, to say the least. With a brown jacket over a red costume, his mask in the shape of a lion and his face emerging from the mouth with an eye mask covering his face. He could stand out from a crowd, even a crowd of superheroes.

''You got the package?'' The super villain asked.

''Of course!'' The large man spoke and nodded to the one bodyguard who was carrying a briefcase. ''You heard, Wacky Warrior.'' He tried to suppress a laugh but failed, causing the bodyguards to laugh too.

''Hey, I'm working on the name!'' The villain snapped and took the briefcase.

Hit-Girl rolled around silently and hid behind a trashcan, her small size doing well for stealth. She pulled out two handguns, ready to surprise them.

 _ **SLASH! SLASH!**_

She flinched when she heard blood-curdling screams and the sound of something hacking away at the dealers. Quickly flipping over and dashing forward, she halted and looked on shocked at the sight before her.

Already, the bodyguards were dead…no, slaughtered. Guns were still gripped by bloody and dismembered hands, meaning they were killed before they knew what hit them. The larger man from the limo was coughing up blood and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped lifelessly to the ground, by the feet of the perpetrator of this ambush.

Standing above the litter of dead bodies was a tall man, dressed in a smart black suit. He had dark hair, with a short beard, sideburns and moustache. A hint of white was evident, indicating his age more clearly for Hit-Girl. A crucifix pendant hung from his neck and across his back was something she couldn't quite distinguish. A contraption that might hold a weapon inside? She couldn't tell.

She was unsure of how to process this. He couldn't be a superhero, surely? There was no mask. His face was free for her to gawk at. But, he certainly wasn't with the police or any kind of authority she was aware of.

''What the hell?'' She blurted out.

The stranger turned and glared at her like a Hawk watching a mouse.

She looked around for the weapon he used to tear the dealers apart. He must be carrying one. He couldn't have done this damage with only his bare hands, could he? Then she noticed that his fists were drenched in blood. He _did_ do all this with his hands.

Either this guy was really good, or really psychotic…perhaps a mixture of both.

''Be gone with you,'' He spoke in a very thick Romanian accent. ''You should not be here. Don't think of this matter as simple child's play?''

''Child's play?'' Hit Girl glared. ''I never play!''

''If that were true, you would have dealt with these Neanderthals a long time ago. Instead, I was forced to dirty my hands.''

''Why?''

It seemed like he was going to ignore her question. He silently walked to the discarded briefcase and took it.

Now, Hit Girl's curiosity was peaked. Whatever was in that briefcase must be important? She watched the stranger open it, obscuring her sight with the top half before slipping whatever was inside into his sleeve. He closed the briefcase, and despite taking the contents, still claimed it for his own and began to walk away with it.

Ticked off that she was being snubbed in such a manner, Hit-Girl stamped her foot. ''Hey, asshole!''

He halted and stared over his shoulder. ''You would do best to watch that mouth of yours.''

''Don't try to out-tough me. You really think I'm just going to let you take whatever is in that briefcase?''

''This is none of your concern.''

''I could say the same thing about you. You're not a superhero, and you're certainly not a cop. I know a cop, and if you think I'm just going to let you walk away with a bit of evidence from a crime scene you caused, you've done royally fucked up.''

''There is that language again,'' He growled. ''It pains me that the next generation has no respect or modesty in this world.''

''Oh, spare me the anti-millennial crap.'' She folded her arms over her chest and advanced towards the stranger, never tearing her eyes away from him. She could see what this guy was capable of and thought it unwise to approach him without keeping her guard ready. ''Now, back to you, you're not a superhero or a cop…maybe you're a super villain looking to make some quick cash on the streets.''

''The one thing I despise more than someone wasting my time is someone patronising me. I am more than a mere superhero. I am an elite.''

''An elite?'' Hit-Girl huffed.

''Yes, the best in the world at what I do.''

Hit-Girl's smile disappeared as those words sunk in. This stranger considers himself the best? Her concerns shifted away what was in the briefcase to see if this guy could back up his claim. It could be an empty boast, but it intrigued her nonetheless. She smirked and cracked her knuckles. ''Well, remember my name, dickless, I'm Hit-Girl! Daughter of Big Daddy, and future best superhero in the world!''

''You obviously don't realise what you are getting involved with. I am at a level beyond your understanding. You and your father are no concern of mine!'' He spoke calmly as he started to walk away once again.

Something tore inside her after hearing him talk crap about her father. ''Hey, don't talk about my dad like that, asshole!''

''I believe I warned you about your mouth, girl!'' The stranger barked whilst still walking away. ''Being a superior, I can talk however I want about you and your father.''

''He's a better hero than you, I guarantee that!''

''So where is he?'' He asked with genuine curiosity. When Hit-Girl didn't provide an answer, he shook his head slowly. ''Dead. You call him better than me, and yet he dies at the hands of common thugs. Pathetic.''

''Take that back!'' She hissed.

He didn't answer, instead, walking away without another word.

Not on his anniversary, not on this day was she going to let anyone talk about her father like that.

She charged at full speed towards the stranger and kicked out at him. Just before impact, he blocked with his arm effortlessly. As her foot pressed harder into him, he appeared unaffected. Hit-Girl jumped back and pulled out her double-ended blade.

He narrowed his eyes at her. ''By attacking me, I now have no qualms about killing you with my bare hands.''

''I'll write that on your gravestone. Now shut up, and pick your weapon!''

He was amused to see her staring him down with no sign of being intimidated. She had taken on opponents twice this guy's size. But, that wasn't the issue. What worried her was that this stranger had unknown years of combat experience. She didn't see his attack on the dealings, so she had no clue about his style of fighting.

There was one thing she did know. He said he was the best and she wants to be the best.

She charged and twisted her body, swinging her double swords at him. He backed away, dodging the blades. Hit-Girl was smaller and lighter, so she knew that she had the speed advantage.

 _ **BAAM!**_

At least, that's what she thought.

With lightning speed, she was punched in the chest before she could even blink. The wind was knocked out of her, even with her bulletproof suit diluting the force of the counter-attack.

She trampled backwards, almost collapsing to the ground before regaining her footing. Rubbing her sore chest and taking a moment to catch her breath, she dashed over to the wall and jumped off it. With that momentum, she kicked out at him. Yet again, he leant back, avoiding her strike. The moment she landed, she leapt up into the air and sliced her blade down at him.

He easily stepped to the side. His body moved so flowingly, like a fog being swept away in the wind. She tried to attack him again.

 _ **BAAM! BAAM!**_

This time, he threw two rapid jabs, hitting her in the chest again. She gasped for air as he grabbed her by her collar and tossed her away.

After crashing and skidding along the ground, she wearily picked herself up. She stared at the stranger in disbelief. He wasn't even short of breath. He was just toying with her. No one has outclassed her like this since her training with Big Daddy.

The thought of her dad spurred her on, reminding her of why she was fighting. She needed to be the best, so no one close to her would ever die when she has the power to stop it.

She sprinted towards her target once more, stabbing her blade into the ground and flipped up into the air. She attempted to stamp her foot on him, but he blocked her. As she hung in the air for a split-second, she pulled out a small knife with a string attached to the end. When she landed, she wrapped it around his arm and went to kick him. Instead, he blocked her attack with his leg. He rolled his arm and pulled her towards him.

 _ **BAAM!**_

He smacked his elbow across her cheek, hard enough to stun her descendants.

She sunk to her hands and knees, holding her aching face. The stranger looked down at her, waiting to see if she could continue the fight.

Moving her hands away from her face, she coughed out a mix of saliva and blood, as well as her last baby tooth that had been loose for a while.

' _This can't be happening…'_

' _Not tonight…'_

' _Of all nights, I can't lose tonight!'_

After releasing a few harsh breaths, she screamed in frustration and transformed into a furious, blind tornado. She unleashed wave after wave of punches and kicks at the stranger, striking with a vengeance, but she couldn't land a single hit.

Opting to change her tactics, she hopped backwards and pulled out her two handguns.

Using her own string, still wrapped around his arm, the stranger whipped it at her face, scaring her above the eye.

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

She lost her aim and the bullets blasted harmlessly into the wall nearby. Before she could face him again, her vision half-blinded by blood, he grabbed her by the shoulder and slammed her into the wall. Battered, bleeding and broken, she slumped to the ground. Tears threatened to flow, but not because of the pain she was feeling, but because of her crippling emotions.

Disappointment. Frustration. Anger.

''Stay down,'' The stranger said quietly. ''You cannot win.''

Defiantly, Hit-Girl responded by trying to stand back up, using the wall for support. ''I'm going to win…''

He didn't try to stop her. He allowed her the time and space she needed to get back onto her own shaky feet. He eyes her curiously. ''How old are you?'' He questioned randomly.

''None of your goddamn business!'' She screamed.

Coating her fingers in dust, she flung it at his face, hoping to blind him. He turned his head away as she rolled to the side and grabbed her sword. She spun around and slashed.

 _ **BAAM!**_

He weaved his body around and slammed his knee into her stomach. She's launched backwards and crashes to the ground in a heap. Quiet weeping followed the sound of her harsh panting. With every passing second, she was losing hope of winning, losing hope of seeing Dave or Marcus ever again.

''Why are you doing this?'' He inquired. ''Only a fool would continue at this rate. That is what you costumed…simpletons are. Dreamers and fools. Your father is probably cursing your name right now.''

''Shut up!'' She roared and jumped back up as if processed by a demon.

His brows arched slightly. For the first time, the stranger displayed an emotion akin to shock, seeing her not only stand but willing to carry on with the fight. ''What is your goal? Why do you continue fighting?''

She spat blood onto the ground and clenched her fists tightly. The look of a rabid predator etched across her face. ''My name is Hit-Girl! My daddy died a superhero. I'm continuing his legacy, so no one I love ever has to die again. I will not let the nightmares hold me back anymore. I will be the best!''

''I see…'' He said in a soft tone, a complete contrast to how he had been addressing her beforehand. He gazed at her from top to bottom. There was no way she should still be standing, but she had enough tenacity and willpower to make him take notice. It made it more astounding that she was also so young. If she were capable of these feats now, what would she be like in the future?

Hit-Girl gritted her teeth. ''What's the matter? Got nothing else to say.''

''Up until this point, I have been fighting you out of pity. But, no more…'' He reached over his shoulder and grabbed a handle that was jutted out from the contraption on his back. Hit-Girl watched in fascination to see him retrieve a mechanical cube-shaped device. Before she could ask, it flipped open and elongated to reveal a large, curved sword. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets, witnessing what was essentially a pocketknife giving steroids. ''I will now fight you with the respect I believe you deserve.''

''Oh shit.'' She muttered.

''Still…you will have to do something about your language.'' He pounced and took an almighty swipe at her.

Only by the skin of her teeth, she was able to roll underneath the curve blade and keep her head attached to her shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder to see him slice a trashcan in half after a split-second delay. The cut was clean, with the bottom half stuttering a little before coming to a stop and remaining upright. ''No way.''

She barely had time to react as he continued the assault. Although she was backed up against the ropes now, she realised that because of the size of the sword, his movements were slower than before. She waited for the right moment, ducking out of the way of his attack to counter and blindside him.

 _ **BAAM!**_

However, he kicked at her heels and she toppled over onto the ground.

 _ **BAAM!**_

He booted her in the stomach, causing her to reel back.

He stood over her. ''Tell me again, why are you continuing to fight?''

''I told you! I need to be the best!'' She snapped.

''That is an out-of-reach goal. Now, tell me again, why you are continuing to fight?''

''Maybe if I hit you, you'll get my answer more clearly!''

She threw another punch and he stepped aside. Once he was behind her, he stamped on the back of her knee, causing her to crumble to the ground. ''I will get my answer with another question, how did your father die?''

''I said shut up!'' She twisted her body and was about to get up until he trod on her leg and held her down. Hit-Girl tried to kick his leg away, but he merely blocked her attacks with the blunt side of his weapon. He wasn't going to let go until he had an answer, so she gave him one. ''He was ambushed! Someone played him, and it cost him his life!''

''And you?''

''I tried to save him, but I couldn't! I'm not the best, so I couldn't save him!''

''You're right. You're not the best! But, if by some miracle you were, would you have saved him?''

''Yes!''

He removed his leg off of hers and she sprang upwards to attack.

 _ **BAAM!**_

He retaliated by leaning down and head-butting her in the face. Hit-Girl cried out and fell to the ground, holding her bloody face.

The stranger, unhurt by the collision, continued. ''You will never know that! You're making delusional guesses based on a what-if. By your standards did you do your best?''

She pondered over his question, remembering every little detail about the night one year ago. She remembered the darkness. She could even pinpoint exactly where each of D'Amico's men was as they blocked her path from her father, who was burning to a crisp in the background. ''I did do my best! I tried to save him…''

''But you didn't!''

Feeling something inside her snap, Hit-Girl screamed at the top of her lungs, jumped up and went on a rampage. She released a flurry of punches, though by now, her attacks were sloppy as she stumbled after her opponent. He didn't even need to fight back anymore. Instead, he backed away and listened as she ranted. ''I know I didn't save him! But what could have I done? I did the best I could! I did the best I could! I did the best I could!'' She thundered one final time before jumping at him.

The stranger stepped aside, letting Hit-Girl fall forward and hit her face against the wall.

She slowly slid to the ground, bruised all over and too exhausted to get back up. Her purple wig fell off, revealing her bright blonde hair underneath. Her eye mask was displaced and soaking in blood. Yet, despite her body being beaten to a pulp, for some reason it felt like a weight that had been pressing down on her chest had been lifted. She couldn't figure out what it was, but despite feeling like crap, she also felt better.

''If you did the best you could, why do you continue to hurt yourself?''

She froze at the realisation. The world around her stopped.

She _did_ do the best she could. There was no denying that. The situation was just too much at the time. Big Daddy was going to die, no matter how good she was. She was training herself for a fight that she had already lost, and because of that, couldn't focus on future fights ahead of her. After a full year of punishing herself over something that was inevitable, she broke down in tears.

Meanwhile, the stranger turned away from her, giving her a moment to herself. He flipped his sword and it folded back into its smaller shape. He hooked it back onto his back and walked away.

Mindy heard his footsteps and picked herself up. ''Hey,'' She called out. ''How did you do it? Become the best?''

He stopped, looking away from her. ''Why do you want to know?''

''I just want to know. It's not often you get to meet a person like yourself.''

It was silent for a moment before he answered. ''I had everything to gain and nothing to lose.''

She waited to see if he had anything else to say, but he kept quiet. ''That's not exactly the answer I was looking for.''

''It would be better if you didn't know what I've been through.''

She sighed. ''That's like an itch on the dick that I can't scratch.''

''If it wasn't for that vulgar mouth of yours, you would be one to watch for the future. I believe in a few years, you'll become someone quite special.''

''As good as you?''

''Not that good.''

She grinned a little before her eyes fell upon the briefcase that he was still holding. It hadn't occurred to her that he had been fighting her whilst holding that the whole time. He really was something else. ''What is in the case, by the way?'' She asked him.

This time, he didn't answer and started to walk away once more.

She huffed. ''Wait! Do you have a name? Like a superhero name…or, whatever?''

He walked onwards, never turning back, and Mindy conceded that he was going to keep his lips sealed until he was out of sight.

''Hex!'' He finally answered as he disappeared under the blanket of night. ''A Supreme Hero.''

''Supreme Hero? What's that?''

She couldn't hear anything. He was gone for good this time. Mindy was now alone to collect her things and tend to her injuries. Luckily for her, she estimated that she had enough strength to make it back home without too much more trouble.

Oh boy, Marcus was going to kill her.

* * *

 _Thursday 12th November 2009_

''Okay, what's all this about, Mindy?'' Dave called out as he entered the gym.

The room was decorated with posters of boxers of all ages, and training equipment as far as the eye could see. From weight machines, punching bags to treadmills, there was no shortage of stock and supplies. In the middle of the room was Mindy, dressed in a purple shirt and jeans with her eye mask on.

This left Dave feeling puzzled. ''What's going on?''

''You got your costume?'' Mindy asked.

Dave lifted his hefty rucksack to answer her question, even though she failed to answer his. Mindy walked up to him and removed her mask, revealing her battle scars and injuries from the previous night. Immediately, Dave panicked. ''Jesus…Mindy? What happened?''

''Relax, I'm fine. I've got a lot to say…''

''Are you going to start with what happened to you?''

''No! I'm going to start with an apology. I'm sorry for biting your head off the other day. I was so eager to be the best that I got in over my head and tried to become something I'm not.''

''Which is?''

''The best! I'm only a girl. I make mistakes. I just need to shut up and keep taking them. I've got plenty of time to grow, both as a person and as a superhero. As for you, there is _a lot_ of improvement needed…''

Dave shot her an offended look. ''Hey, I'm improving! I'm starting my own homemade training regime…''

''It's not working, dude. In fact, I think you've lost a bit of muscle the past year. So, that's why I've called you here. Marcus has permanently grounded me…''

''I'm guessing not the type of grounded like stopping you from seeing movies and stuff.''

They both laughed lightly before she reached into a duffle bag that resting next to her feet and pulled out a pair of boxing gloves and pads. ''You don't become a world-class superhero by waxing a car over and over…'' She threw the boxing gloves in his direction. He caught them and then a look of realisation flashed across his face as Mindy continued. ''You have so much potential to be one of the best. And I'm going to help you unlock that potential.''

''You're training me?''

''Got that right!'' Mindy answered as she put on a mouth guard and fitted the pads onto her hands. ''Now hit me!''

''I'm not going to…''

''Hit me!''

''But what if I actually do…''

''Hit me!''

''Does Marcus know about this?''

''Hit me or I'll tell the school that you and Katie had anal!''

''How did you know…I mean…no, what?''

Getting caught up in the moment, Dave charged and held out his arm to hit her. She leant to the side and stuck her leg out, causing him to trip over and fall to the ground. He tried to get back up, but she stomped on his leg and he fell flat on his back instantly.

Mindy stood over the bewildered hero and lowered herself so that she was face to face with him. ''Remember, getting hit is what makes us human. Taking it and learning to move forward is what makes us superheroes!''

 **The End!**

* * *

 _If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them._


End file.
